Why Didn't You Tell Me?
by littledemonpixie
Summary: Harm and Mac make a wonderful discovery, then when Mac up and leaves she has Harm wondeing what went wrong and what she isn't telling him. FIANL CHAPTER UP!
1. Case Files and Discoveries

Why Didn't You Tell Me?

By: Comm. Butler

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada…blah blah… don't sue me…don't own DJE… Damn he's HOT! You know the drill now let's get on with the story.

Author's Note: Here is my newest fic. It is a little bit different then what I have been writing. I had this idea after I ran into someone I hadn't seen in a very long time, we had been really close and then he and his family just up and left I didn't know what had happened to him until just a month or so ago. I thought that this experience would be something that I could have Harm and Mac go through, but for slightly different reasons. I hope you will read and review it.

Mac's Apartment

0225 Romeo

"Well Mac, how many more do we have?" Harm asked Mac from the couch.

"It think we are down to the last one, and it's the thickest too." Mac plopped down beside him in a T-shirt and jeans and opened the last remaining case file to the first page. She read the first paragraph and groaned,

"Guess who we will get to work on this with?"

"Your ex-boyfriend Webb, right? How long has it been since he left?" Harm asked.

"Oh I guess it's been a month or two. He really wasn't anything to cry about, ya know? Where as you…" Mac stopped she suddenly felt awkward.

"Where as I what Mac? You can tell me."

"Well you would be something to cry about… if I lost you." Mac admitted softly. Harm took her hand and said,

"You won't ever lose me. I promise."

"I already have. I want to be an us not a you and me and that dream has ridden off into the sunset." Mac sighed biting her lower lip and trying not to cry.

"Do you want to try it? I want to be an us too, I always have, just tell me when. I am ready to let go of the past, and grab a hold of you." Harm said taking her chin in his hand and bringing up her face and he searched her eyes, and she quickly averted her gaze.

"Mac don't do this." Harm pleaded. After a minute she answered.

"You're sure? I'm not an obsession too am I? You won't give me up when you get tired of me?"

"Of course not! The only way I would ever let you go is if you weren't happy, I love you and I never ever want to hurt you, got me? Mac look at me, I love you and don't you think for a minute that I would give you up when I get bored. I will never get tired of you." Harm quieted her fears and Mac looked back at him.

"Alright, we've wasted too much time already. I love you Harm."

"Me too Mac me too." Harm whispered and leaned in and their lips met in a kiss that was for the ages and held so much emotion and love. After the entire emotional roller coaster and the struggle and pain they had finally made it. All the wrinkles had been ironed out and finally they could express the undying passion overwhelming them. The kiss became more heated and they wanted more from the other so Harm broke the kiss and taking Mac into his arms carried her to her bedroom and only the night knows exactly what went on. Little did theyknow that the tides were turning possibly for the worst.

A/N: Hope you enjoied it if you want more then you will have to review beacause this isn't even close to the end.


	2. Up and Gone and a Note

Author's Note: Here is part two. I am trying to update a little faster now because there are only a few days of school left. Stands and cheers and since I will be gone for a until the 28 of this month so you will have to be patient. I hope that even though this part is short that you will find it interesting and want me to continue. Remember no reviews no more of the story.

JAG HQ

4½ weeks later (Friday)

01425 Romeo

Things had thus far had been going well for Harm and Mac, the kept their newfound relationship under wraps and were comfortable with each other, but they found themselves at home some nights after they had met for the evening and going to bed lonely. They weren't quite ready to stay over night at the other's apartment, they wanted a normal laid back relationship without complicating circumstances. The office however expected something was up but never said anything about in their presence. Harriet saw every little smile or look they shared. She even swore she had seen them lip locked when she walked by the break room one morning.

This morning however, things were slightly different. Harriet knew it the minute Mac walked into the office that there was something not right. She didn't seem to be radiating as much happiness as she had been lately and she was looking a little pale. Mac stayed in her office for most of the day and at about 1700 she went into the Admiral's office with a grim look and air about her. Harriet waited until she emerged an hour and a half later with a look of determination on her face. Harm stepped out to meet her at the other end of the bullpen, Harriet couldn't hear what was said but she saw that Mac had a look of sadness about her and Harm looked confused, like Mac was holding back information about something. Harm returned to his office quickly and Mac went to hers and within five minutes she was back out and with her coat and briefcase. She walked past Harriet and forced a smile and then on her way out the door she looked back at the bullpen and at where Harm was standing and the look of sadness returned and then she turned on her heel and left.

The Following Monday

1030 Romeo

Harm walked into the bullpen an hour late and was surprised to see that Mac's office was still dark. She had avoided him all weekend and he didn't know why. He walked over and opened her office door and when he turned on the lights he dropped his briefcase and cover both which hit the floor with a smack.

Everything, was gone, down to the last file and the office was empty completely stripped of Mac's things. It looked like she had never been here ever, eight years completely disappeared. He turned and shouted to Harriet.

"Where is Mac?" Harriet looked up at his alarmed voice.

"I don't know sir. She left on Friday at about oh…1710 and when I came in this morning that was what her office looked like." Harriet shrugged. She was just at as much of a loss as Harm was.

"You're sure you don't know where she is?" Harm panicked.

"No sir I don't. Maybe you should go to…" But Harriet hadn't finished when Harm leaving his things on the floor dashed out of the bullpen and down the stairs to his car and then sped off to Mac's apartment.

Mac's Apartment

One hour later

Harm dashed up the stairs and down carpeted hall to her apartment, which the door was open and as he approached a man stepped out with a large box.

"Hey you! What are you doing?" Harm said grabbing the man's arm. In a gruff voice the man answered,

"Moving Ms. Mackenzie's things, like she was asking."

"Look I am Harmon Rabb her… boyfriend and I want to know where these things are going and where she is." Harm demanded. The man set down the box and replied.

"You're Harm I suppose then."

"Yes."

"Well she told me not to tell anyone by that name a thing that I couldn't tell nobody and I promised her I would and I don't ever break a promise to a lady."

"What do you mean! I have to know."

"I can't tell you sir. She just gave me the new address and told me not to speak to a Harm. Sorry." Harm groaned,

"Well thank you sorry to bother you." He then began the walk down the stairs heartbroken. Where was Mac and why hadn't she told him what she was doing, surely it wasn't because she didn't love him. There had to be another reason. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear a voice calling him.

"Sir! Harm! Wait up!" Harm turned to see the man jogging towards him.

"I forgot. She left this on a box and it is addressed to you." The man handed him a small envelope and then returned to his duties. Harm opened it and written in her neat handwriting were the words,

My dear Harm,

I will always love you and maybe someday our paths may cross again. Please do not try and find me just don't forget me.

With love,

Your Ninja-Girl, Mac

Harm turned it over. There had to be more, that couldn't be all. Sadly however it was and with a tear escaping his eye he folded it up and walked back out and went to his car and headed back to JAG.


	3. Tiffany Harding and New Orleans

Author's Note: Here is part three. I hope you find this part interesting. I haven't really written anything like this before but there is a first time for everything, right? Anywho thanks to all of you that reviewed and if the reviews keep coming then you will get more of the story.

PS Let me know what you thought about the season finale on Friday, my e-mail is on my bio page.

JAG HQ

Almost two years later

1500 Romeo

Harm sat in his office when there was a knock at the office door, instinctively he replied,

"Come in Mac, it's open." When he looked up however there was a tall redhead with a file in her hands.

"Oh hello Tiffany, what is it?" He sighed. Commander Tiffany Harding USN was his new partner, despite how she had been in the states almost all her life she still spoke with an Irish accent. She was married to James Harding who was a lawyer in private practice and that was all Harm really knew about her. The Admiral, who had decided it was time for him to move on, had assigned her to him six months ago. She had taken Mac's office and even though she wasn't a bad lawyer or person, he just didn't like her because she wasn't Mac.

"You were missing her again weren't you?"

"How did you guess?" Harm asked, he hadn't said a word to her about Mac and he was sure that she had seen the pictures of her in his office.

"She is a legend around here Harm, and I have talked a little to Lt. Sims. Here I brought that file for tomorrow. See you in court at 0900 sharp. Don't be you be late."

"Thanks. I won't be." Harm said and then returned to his computer. Tiffany walked out into the bullpen, closing the door behind her and went to the break room where she found Harriet.

"Lieutenant could you tell me why Commander Rabb is always referring to this Mac woman and why he is always so distant." Tiffany asked.

"Do you have a lot of time?"

"Aye."

"Okay, but I don't have too much time so I will give you the short version. The Colonel or Mac as the Commander called her, it was kind of his pet name for her were partners for eight years. They have been through a lot together, she followed him to Russia so he could find his father and then just about two years and a half years ago, he resigned his commission to save her in Paraguay. Then when she came back she dated a CIA spook for a while. What a lousy way to repay him if you ask me but then she broke it off with the spook and I think that they were in a relationship, I always liked to think so but I am a romantic. Well then one day just about two months after she dumped Mr. Webb things were going all hunky dory and then she up and leaves. No one except the Admiral knows and his lips are sealed. For about six months after she left the Commander tried frantically to find her. She became an obsession to him. I think the day she left he lost his mind, but he tried to find her just the same. She was and still is his world. One day I found a promising lead in New Orleans and when I took it to him, he told me to just throw it out, but I didn't." They were now at Harriet's desk and from the bottom drawer she pulled out a file.

"Here it is. I still have it." She handed it to Tiffany who read it and then said,

"Lieutenant we are going down that way day after tomorrow to investigate the Brood case, maybe I can see whether this is his Mac and then maybe I can transfer out of here and go back overseas to Ireland and finally eat some _real_ potatoes." Tiffany explained, she thanked her and scurried off to her office to make some phone calls.

JAG Offices

New Orleans, LA

1725 Local

Harm and Tiffany stepped into the air-conditioned bullpen of JAG Ops in Louisiana. It was at least ninety with full humidity outside and it was a relief to be somewhere with air conditioning. A petty officer strode up to them.

"Can I help y'all, sir, ma'am?" Tiffany spoke first.

"Aye, my partner here, is looking for the officer who will be defending Major Brood in his case, and I am looking for a bar called the Singing Frogs?"

"Oh ma'am the Singin' Frogs is two blocks due south o' here. Ya can't miss it." Tiffany thanked the petty officer and left to find the bar where they hoped to find some witnesses, of the fight. The petty officer turned her attention to Harm,

"See the marine way over there? She's the one you'll be needin' to see 'bout Brood. Over at the copier." The petty officer pointed and then bustled off to her administrative duties. Harm walked up behind the brunette Marine and clearing his throat tapped her on the shoulder.

"Umm, I'm here to see you about the Brood case. I'm Commander Har…"

"Just a minute Harm. HARM!!" The brunette turned around and Harm was staring straight into the exotic features of Sarah Mackenzie. He was unable to speak for a minute and then he regained his wits.

"Mac? Mac! Oh God I missed you so much, why did leave me?" Harm pulled her into his arms and was relieved that he had finally found her, and he hadn't even been looking.

She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears and she replied, with a slight southern drawl to her voice.

"Oh Harm, I'm so sorry, I just… oh it is so good to see you."

"Tell me why you left? Was it something I said?"

"No, no it was nothing like that. Look why don't you come to my apartment and we can talk there. My day is almost over, just give me a minute to finish these copies and grab my things and then I will drive you over there."

"Sounds good. I just need to call my new partner Tiffany and tell her where I'll be."

"Tiffany Harding? I talked to her the other day on the phone about the case, she's the one overseas from Ireland?"

"Yep. Now hurry up!" Harm said and then he pulled out his cell, which got coverage in the building and dialed Tiffany's cell. By the time he had finished Mac was waiting for him, ready to go. They walked out together in silence to Mac's Corvette and climbed in and then she turned left onto a highway.

Twenty minutes later she pulled up in front of a brick building that looked a lot like the one in Georgetown, only this one had balconies. He followed her up a set of stairs to the third floor and half way down the hall and then put her key in her apartment door and opened it and walked in. Harm followed her in and was surprised when something small grabbed him around the leg.

"Daddy!" Harm got that deer in headlights look and then Mac scooped the little dark haired boy that was clinging to his leg up into her arms. A minute later a college student came out behind him and apologized profusely.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, the little guy just got away from me." The girl spoke with a heavy southern accent, but Harm was still standing there confused.

"That's alright. He is a slippery little one. Settle down sweetie, mommy is talking to Monica." Mac shushed the boy in her arms, but he kept pointing at Harm and repeating in a slightly squeaky voice, 'Daddy! Daddy!'.

"That's all Monica. Thanks again. Did you get your check for last week that I left on the counter?"

"Yes ma'am. And thank you. I gotta go now, I have a law exam tomorrow, see ya'll." Monica grabbed her bag and quickly took her leave. The boy in Mac's arms had quieted now and was playing with the necklace around Mac's neck.

"Have a seat Harm and I will explain everything."

"Well you certainly have a lot of explaining to do." Harm said, still very bewildered he sat down and Mac sat next to him. She sat silently for a minute trying to form the words that she was about to say. Harm looked more closely at the chain around her neck and he realized that the ring hanging from it was his academy ring, which he had left at her apartment over two years before.

"Harm, why don't you go play in your room. Mommy needs to talk to this man."

"What?" Harm exclaimed still very confused. The little boy squirmed out of Mac's arms and picked up a picture off the sofa table and tried to say something as he pointed to it.

"You, dat you, you Haa…rrmm." The boy sounded out his words carefully and looked at Harm, who looked back at him and saw that the boy's eyes were like his as well as some of his other features. He almost fell off the couch.

"That's enough sweetie, now come here." Mac cooed but the boy put the picture on the table and climbed into Harm's lap.

"MAC! Would you please enlighten me?" Harm almost whimpered. Mac took his hand,

"Don't interrupt me okay. I'll start from the beginning, remember when I left? Well Harm, he was the reason. After we well, ya' know, I went to my OB the next month for an appointment that I had scheduled months beforehand, and she told me that I was four weeks pregnant. I was scared Harm, I didn't know how to tell you so I asked the Admiral to transfer me and I made him promise not to tell anyone and then I left as soon as I could. I had him down here and named him Harmon Benjamin I also put Rabb as the last name on the birth certificate, because he is yours too, and I said it without thinking. As soon as he was old enough to travel I bought a ticket to go and see you, I got as far as Dulles and then I couldn't do it. I was so scared that you would reject me or get angry, so I came back and we stayed. I wanted to call you everyday, but I would pick up the phone and then set it back down. The weeks turned into months and now his second birthday in three months. I thought I would never have the courage to go back and little Harm was all I had left." Mac was crying now and Harm was shocked. He took one arm, which was cradling his son and with the other pulled Mac close to him. She was shaking because she was crying so hard and he could hear her mumble into his chest.

"Sorry, so sorry, I…I…"

"Shh, Mac I'm not angry. How could I be? I love you. I just wish you had told me sooner. I wanted to be there for everything, the pregnancy, the birth, his first step, everything. I can't believe that you had to go through everything alone, I wish I was there, don't cry." Mac looked up at Harm. Her makeup had smeared a little, but to him she was just as beautiful as ever.

"You didn't miss a thing, I got everything recorded on DVD. God bless technology." Mac sniffled and gestured to a DVD rack and Harm could see the labels on the sides.

"So how does this little tiger know about me huh?" Mac smiled and sat up.

"I told him, ever since he was born he got the earful, everything we have ever done together and I told him everything I know about you. Well almost, his little ears aren't quite ready for some of the things I have to tell. I didn't think he remembered any of it except for that your name was Harm just like his and that you were his daddy, and that even though you are far away you loved him very much." Mac said wiping her eyes with her finger.

"Your right I love him very much and I love his mommy too." Harm leaned down and kissed her, neither had forgotten the taste of each other's lips, but they were glad to get a refresher course and that finally all the wrinkles were ironed out and they could be a family. When they broke apart Harm stood up with his son still in his arms and asked him,

"So did you know you have a big sister too?" The boy shook his head and Harm continued,

"I thought so. Her name is Mattie and she is sixteen now, which is a lot older then you, but not as old as me." The boy giggled and Harm set him down. Little Harm grabbed onto his hand and in his little voice he said,

"Pwanes! See pwanes!" Harm smiled. Mac laughed.

"He is a Flyboy, just like you, go figure." Harm followed his son into his room and they began their first real male bonding time.


	4. Rooftop Gardens and Worries

Author's Note: I apologize for not updating I was on a trip, and now that I am back I can update I sincerely hope you like this part and I think it will be the next to last one so enjoy and I crave your feedback!

Mac's Apartment

Outside of New Orleans, LA

1930 Romeo

"Hey Sailor's its dinner time." Mac said sticking her head into Little Harm's bedroom to see them sitting on the floor, playing with none other than the several planes that she had bought. She spoiled her son way too much, but what choice did she have, he had a smile just like Harm's and who couldn't resist that? Harm was the first to stand up and then he picked up little Harm and asked Mac.

"Where is the bathroom we have to clean up for dinner you know."

"Down the hall on the right, hurry up, supper is getting cold." Mac said and then as they headed into the bathroom she returned to the kitchen. After a minute she heard a high pitched squeal that made her heart race. She ran down the hall and into the bathroom to find the youngest Harm, flicking water at the older one who flicked it back and the boy squealed again.

"What are you two doing? Getting yourselves all wet. Harm you should know better." Mac scolded looking at Harm who's uniform was damp and he had soap on his cheek.

"What am I going to do with you? Now let's get you dried up."

"Okay I could go for that." Harm said grinning. Mac grabbed a towel off the rack and playfully hit him with it.

"Not you my son, and to think I actually thought he would be a little less energetic." Mac quickly dried off Harm and picking him up off the counter tossed the towel to the big Harm.

"Aww I don't get to be dried off by the pretty Marine? No fair!" Mac grabbed Harm's shirt collar with her free hand and ordered.

"Come on Squid, let's eat I'm hungry and you are stalling for too long." They all went back to the kitchen and Mac set Harm on a stack of law books and sat down next to him. Harm sat down across from her and looked at the array of food on the table. The fried chicken and the cornbread were the first things Harm saw and they looked wonderful.

"So Mac you learned how to cook? Are you sure I can eat it?" Harm poked a piece of cornbread with his finger.

"Harm I wouldn't have survived down here if I couldn't make at least one down home meal, I can also make okra, gumbo, chicken and dumplings, and I am working on learning the ins and outs of Cajun cooking. Yes the cornbread isn't toxic waste, go ahead." Mac gestured before taking a piece of chicken and setting it on little Harm's plate and cutting it into small bites. Harm filled his plate and then picked up a chicken leg and took a bite, he chewed it carefully and swallowed.

"Well it is good, but…"

"Wait a minute! Oh my gosh! I forgot you're a vegetarian, you know I wasn't planning on…" Mac said after she realized, her mistake. Harm shook his head.

"Not anymore. After you left I woke up starving one night and tofu really didn't sound appealing so I got in my Corvette and drove down the road and I saw a Beltway Burgers so I pulled in and ordered the biggest most unhealthy sandwich on the menu.

"NO WAY! You didn't do that! You're joking!"

"Nope, if you like I still have the receipt. Now thanks to you I am practically addicted to them and I have to run at least an extra mile now." Mac was laughing now.

"Aww, poor little Sailor…oh did you drop your fork again sweetie?" Mac asked, looking at her son who was looking down at the floor. She found his fork and then picking it up taking it to the sink she got a new one and then sat back down. They ate the remainder of their meal in silence and then a timer went off.

"Oh that's dessert. If you will excuse me." Mac stood and rushed to the oven and pulled out a pie pan. Harm picked up little Harm and they went to investigate.

"What do we have here? A cobbler?" Harm said and then he took his finger and stuck it in the exposed filling and then licked it off sampling it.

"If I am not mistaken I would say it is blackberry. You want to try some buddy?" Harm asked little Harm who nodded.

"Oh no you don't, it needs to cool first, you shouldn't have done that you are setting a bad example." Mac said batting his hand away from the cobbler. Harm however was faster and got some on a finger and before Mac could scold him any further little Harm had Harm's finger in his mouth and was licking the cobbler off it.

"Be gone both of you! Out of my kitchen, now shoo!" Mac said turning Harm around and after giving him a light smack on the six ushered him out. The two men went and sat on the couch and Harm turned on the television, and began to channel surf. He stopped on one of the cartoon channels and was puzzled to see a yellow sponge dance across the screen.

"Spongebob! Spongebob!" Little Harm said bouncing up down. Harm laughed.

"Spongebob is on I assume?" Mac called from the kitchen.

"Well if it is a sponge bouncing around in pants and a shirt and lives in a pineapple, then yes I think so." Harm called back. Mac was back out in a minute with a plate of cobbler and two forks in her hands.

"Oh, my favorite!" She said sitting down between both Harms.

"Do I get some of that wonderful cobbler." Harm asked, licking his lips and trying to reach for one of the forks in her hand.

"Now what makes you think you deserve it? You don't eat straight out of a serving dish its not good manners."

"Mommy!" Little Harm said tugging on her sleeve.

"Alright, you can have some, but not too much or you won't sleep." Mac said getting a forkful and putting into little Harm's open mouth. Mac handed the other fork to Harm, who got a bite and held it in front of Mac,

"Do you want it?"

"Of course…mmm that is very good." Mac said licking her lips after eating it.

"Well you made it."

"Good to know you appreciated it." Mac said feeding little Harm another bite. Harm took another off the plate and then ate it without a sarcastic comment. Soon enough they finished the plate and little Harm was dozing off. Mac took the plate into the kitchen and put it in the dish washer before returning to the living room to find both Harm's gone, she turned off the TV and she swore she could hear Harm's voice. She walked into her son's bedroom to see Harm holding his son and talking to him softly,

"You know when I was a little older then you my dad used to tell me that one day, if I worked hard and was very good that I could do whatever I wanted and I did. I went to the Naval Academy then I learned how to fly planes and then when I couldn't fly anymore I went to a place called JAG and then I met your mommy. We were friends for a long time, and then one day we decided that we loved each other and then you were born. So what your grandpa said was true, that if I worked hard I could get what I wanted, and I tried really hard to get your mom to like me and it worked and now I have everything I could possibly want." Harm looked at the boy sleeping in his arms. This was his and Mac's child and at that realization he felt like he could jump over the moon. Smiling he tucked his son into bed and when he turned back around through the semi darkness he saw Mac illuminated by the light in the hall. He joined her and she pulled the door around so their son could sleep and then she said,

"Come on there is something I want to show you." She took his hand and he followed her out onto the balcony, which overlooked a grassy lawn. She stepped on a window ledge and then onto a ladder.

"Well aren't you coming?"

"Mac we are on the third floor, where are we going?"

"Oh come on." Mac said and began to climb. Harm followed her up the ladder and when they reached the top Mac took his hand again and helped him over top. Harm stood there amazed in the moonlight.

"Well what do you think?" Mac gestured. They were standing in the middle of a rooftop garden. Roses of every color and size surrounded them.

"Did you plant these?"

"No, Mr. Tucker did a long time ago. He was the landlady's fiancé. She comes up here everyday and sits to do her knitting on that bench right there. One day I heard her humming so I came up to investigate, and then she told me the history of this garden." Mac took Harm's hand and led him over the stone bench. They sat down side by side and then Mac continued,

"Her husband Charles planted them. He was courting her and she was playing hard to get, so he found out what her favorite flower was and this was the building that her family owned, before it was renovated. He climbed up here with two of his friends and they hauled all the rose bushes up, they didn't go up the stairs because they didn't want to be found out. Anyway they fixed it up with soil and everything and planted the roses. Then one summer night just like this one he brought her up here under the full moon and proposed to her. She told him yes and then they were going to be married, but his name was called for the draft and he never came back, so now everyday, or on nights when there is a full moon she comes up here and sits, singing to herself. She has a lovely voice you know but her songs are so sad." Mac stopped and looked up at the stars, which glittered beautifully in the deep blue night sky. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity to them both.

"Mac come back with me. You and Harm both, we can be together, Harm can have a father and we could get married and have a house and…" He stopped when Mac stood up and took a few steps away from him. She focused her attention on the fireflies that were adding to the romantic atmosphere of the evening. Harm came up behind her and tried to put his arms around her but she pulled away and said,

"I don't know if I can."

"Mac why not? Is there someone else?" Harm said coming around to face her.

"No it's not that it's just that what is everyone at JAG going to think of me?"

"They will be so glad to see you. Everyone has missed you."

"You don't think that they will see me a slut or another one of your toys and I got pregnant because I wanted to trap you into commitment? Or that I'm a coward and couldn't tell you?"

"MAC! I first I never want to here you call yourself a slut because you aren't, second your not a toy or an obsession of mine, I won't ever get tired of you understand me? Third you are not a coward, you did what you thought was right at the time and maybe it was, but what we have now doesn't concern anyone but us. I love you and my son, and I don't care what everyone else thinks. They will be so happy to see you. Little AJ asks me every time I go over, 'Where is Auntie Mac?' I want you and Harm to come back to DC and live with Mattie, and me we will need a bigger house I'm sure. I bought one after Mattie's adoption papers came though." Mac put her head into his chest and started to cry again. Harm held her in the moonlight gently rocking her back and forth, quieting all of her fears. After she had run out of tears she looked up at him.

"Okay. I'll go back, I will talk to my CO in the morning and we can be on a plane of Wednesday. Then after I stay for a couple of weeks we can come back and get everything squared away to leave. Now you looked bushed, let's get you to bed." Mac said pulling out of his arms and then climbed over the ledge and back down the ladder. Harm followed her and then they walked inside from the balcony and heard someone crying.

"Oh no! Harm!" Mac ran into her son's room and swept him out of his bed into her arms.

"Hush, it's okay mommy is here, hush sweetie, it's alright it's all over." Mac tried to soothe him but it wasn't working.

"Here let me try Mac." Harm held out his arms and reluctantly she handed their son over. She took a step back and watched feeling helpless. Harm rocked his son gently,

"Hey buddy it's okay, daddy's got you, and I'm never letting go, come on dry those tears…there we go yeah that's it… that's my little Sailor." Harm smiled as the boy quieted in his arms and within another minute was asleep. Harm laid him back down and wrapping an arm around Mac's waist led her out of the room and left the door cracked so they would be able to hear him if he woke again. They walked down the hall and into Mac's room and then sat down on the bed.

"Does he do that all the time Mac?" She nodded.

"The doctor said it was night terrors and that some children have them but he had never seen one this young. He just wakes up crying and it usually takes me hours to get him calmed down, and you did it all in two minutes. Thank you."

"Your welcome, maybe he just needed a little masculine comfort you know?"

"Not really, but if you say so." Mac yawned.

"I'm going to put on my pjs go to bed, I have a big day tomorrow." Mac then began to take off her clothes and put on a pair of sleeping shorts and a Marine T-shirt. She then pulled back the covers and lay down.

"You going to sleep in your uniform Flyboy?"

"No I was looking at how beautiful you are after two years to see you again and hear your voice is so amazing."

"Alright enough of the sob story. Take off that uniform and come here." Mac instructed. Harm didn't need telling twice he quickly stripped down and climbed in beside her. Neither had the energy for a midnight romp and they didn't want to wake little Harm, so Mac curled up against Harm's chest and they fell asleep in each others arms thanking God for bringing them back together.


	5. The Return and Things Get Better

Author's Note: Here is the final part for this story, I hope it pleases you. I apologize ahead of time for the long sentences. I am trying to catch them but I can't help it I'm not constantly on the lookout for grammar when I just want to get my ideas down. Then when I go back and edit my eyes sort of skip some of the parts where there should be a period. I think I need a beta reader, but I'm not quite sure how that whole process works so if you are a beta reader or know how I can get one, PLEASE drop me an e-mail I will forever thank you! Okay I have to zip it now so ya'll can read.

JAG HQ

The Following Thursday

01325 Romeo

Harm and Mac with little Harm in her arms walked into the bustling bullpen, no one seemed to notice them at first. Everything looked the same to Mac except for the empty office that had been hers. Tiffany must have been in a hurry to get to Ireland. She also noted that Harm had his old office up in the front back. He must have earned it back and she was proud of him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a joyful squeal that could only be connected to Lieutenant Harriet Sims-Roberts.

"Ma'am! It that really you? Oh it is so good to see you!" Harriet bustled over and Mac gave her a one armed hug. Almost everyone in the bullpen had looked up at Harriet's squeal and were starting to gather around Harm and Mac. They were greeted with the usual 'hellos' and 'where were you' and things of that nature. Harm finally announced through the crowd.

"Everyone there is someone we would like you all to meet. Everyone this is my son Harmon Benjamin Rabb he was born on December 15 and is the newest edition to the Rabb family." Harm then leaned to his son. "This is your other family Harm, this is your JAG family and your…"

"ATTENTION ON DECK!" Coates shouted above the clapping and whistles. The Admiral emerged as everyone parted for him to walk through.

"So I hear this is our new attorney, he is a little young isn't he?"

"Just a little I think sir." Mac smiled.

"Well it is good to have you back Colonel, this office has gone to the dogs since you have been gone. So this is my adoptive grandson?"

"Yes sir. His name is Harmon Benjamin, and he will be two in just about three months."

"Well that is good, I assume you two are husband and wife now then?"

"Umm not yet sir," Harm admitted.

"Well then what the hell are you waiting for? The next eternity?"

"Alright." Harm pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee in front of Mac and began,

"Mac… You are the best thing that has ever and could ever happen to me and our son is a bonus. You have been way too good to me and I want to return the favor I want to be there every morning when I wake up and I want to grow old with you, so will you do the honor of becoming my wife? Mac will you marry me?" Mac smiled,

"Harm you always seem to have things right at your convenience engagement bands included." She then looked at her son and asked,

"Do you think I should because you're the man of the house what do you say?" Little Harm looked at Mac and then at Harm and pointed nodding,

"Daddy, dat Daddy." Mac and Harm both smiled and Mac answered.

"Yes I will marry you." She shifted Harm onto her other hip and the older Harm took her left hand and slipped the diamond ring on it, and then standing up he kissed her. That action alone caused a series of cheers and whistles to erupt around the bullpen. When Harm and Mac parted they smiled at each other not taking notice of the people around them until Little Harm started pulling on Mac's necklace.

"Ouch, sweetie don't pull so hard." She untangled the necklace from of his chubby fingers and Harm still seeing the ring dangling from it asked.

"Do you mind if I have that back?"

"Oh sure, hey Harriet would you hold him for a minute?" Mac asked and Harriet immediately relieved Mac, by taking little Harm into her arms and listening to his child babble. Mac reached up and undid the chain that held her ring and her dogtags she pulled it off and held it in her hand,

"Are you sure you want it back? Harm has used it as sort of a pacifier, the only thing that he ever puts into his mouth besides food." Harm took the ring out of her hands and smiled and slid it back on his finger.

"It's just fine. I'm just glad that he didn't swallow it." They shared a short kiss and then Mac went to retrieve her son and Harm went to talk with the Admiral. Mac visited with everyone until late into the afternoon then when little Harm was falling asleep in her arms she went to Harm.

"I think it's time to go. I know one sailor who is getting sleepy. He missed his nap but he is getting practice at being a babe magnet, all of the women here can't seem to get enough of him I had to practically tear him away from a female lieutenant." Mac said to Harm who agreed and they said quick good-byes when the Admiral stopped them.

"Commander, Colonel, just a minute. You two were on the promotions list last month and the request came through, now Mac I already spoke with your CO and you will return to full duty whenever you three get settled. Anyway my point was that I want to be the first to congratulate you on your new positions as Captain Rabb, and full Colonel Mackenzie, I assume you will be keeping that name for work purposes?" AJ asked Mac.

"No sir I think it will be changed but I haven't decided."

"Well then you two should be on your way, the promotion ceremony won't be until next Monday at the earliest, so congratulations." The Admiral then turned away and walked back to his office, while Harm, Mac and a sleeping Harm headed for the elevator. When the door dinged shut as they stepped in Harm questioned,

"Mac things just seem to be getting better for us don't they?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad that everything has finally worked out for us."

"Well not quite everything."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well counselor, I'll be seeing you in court on Monday, you still have to find a way to defend Brood, because I have a flawless argument."

"Oh you do, do you? Well I guess I'll be so busy coming up with a defense that you won't get any action tonight then."

"Oh we'll see about that, we'll see."

"I like the sound of that." Mac said and then Harm leaned down and gave her another kiss that was just a taste of what was to come along with many years of their happiness and love for each other.

**__**

The End


End file.
